


Wait For The Morning

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Knowledge: Marcus likes that he's one of the few to see the smart side of Nicklas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For The Morning

When Marcus started spending time with Nicklas, it was only partly because he was Swedish. Nicklas was actually very smart, a lot smarter than he let on. When they hung out, Marcus would ask about what books Nicklas was reading and often ask to borrow one from him.

Nicklas reads all the time, something that not a lot of people know - even most of their teammates would probably be surprised to hear that, because he doesn't like to tell people. He thinks they will either make fun of him or expect too much of him. Marcus doesn't understand it, but he's happy to have smart-Nicky to himself. Nobody else speaks Swedish, so it makes book-talk easy in public.

As for Nicklas, he liked the company as well. It was nice to be able to kick back in their native tongue and talk about literature with someone who actually cared. It was nice to have someone more mature around. Not that Nicklas didn't value his other friends, but he couldn't very well spike up a conversation about poetry with just anyone and it not seem weird. Marcus was like that, though.

When they spent some time during the summer together, there was a different feel from during the season. They were hanging out for fun, playing golf and having a few beers while they talked. It was like the gap between teammates and friends had been broken now that they hung out post-season. Marcus liked that.

Nicklas couldn't help but notice that Marcus had physically grown up quite a bit, even from last season. Not that Nicklas is one to talk- he looks about the same as when he was drafted, just maybe a little taller. But Marcus already looked a lot older than he was, and he didn't act like a twenty-one year old.

If there was a pang of anything regarding how Nicklas felt about seeing Marcus this time around, he ignored it. Everything was normal when Marcus spent the week with him. They read and talked about books, about life, and how they thought the season would play out.

Marcus ended up attending a party with Nicklas for Kristoffer's girlfriend's birthday. It was a typical birthday party - food, booze and music. Marcus and Nicklas mostly stuck together at first, but went their separate ways to mingle with the crowd.

Nicklas ended up on the porch, watching his Kristoffer and Anika dancing in the yard. He hadn't noticed Marcus come up behind him, two drinks in hand. "To Anika?" Marcus offered. Nicklas gladly took it, happy to be in Marcus' company again. "You look tired," Marcus observed.

"Only a little. Got kind of boring for me," Nicklas shrugged, taking a sip of the champagne.

"Rather spend time with your books?" Marcus laughed.

"No, I was just bored," Nicklas replied, defensively.

Marcus noticed the tone and took a step back. "Nick, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm kind of bored, too. All people want to talk to me about is Washington and if Ovechkin is a jerk," he offered.

Nicklas smiled softly at that. "Want to go upstairs for a while, avoid the guests?"

Marcus smirked, "Sure."

The two made it upstairs without too much interruption from guests and locked the door to Nicky's room. The change in environment was a welcome one, but Marcus couldn't help but feel a little weird, locked in a room with Nicklas. "Everything okay?" Nicklas asked.

"Yeah," Marcus smiled. "I was just thinking, it's kind of nice spending some of the off-season with you."

"Yeah, it is," Nicklas replied. "Maybe we'll do it next year, too."

"Yeah, we should," Marcus agreed.

There was a pause between them, where neither knew what to say next. It was Marcus who moved closer and pressed a kiss to Nicklas' lips before moving back, cautiously. "Is that okay?"

Nicklas smiled and kissed Marcus back. The two took it from there, exploring each other's mouths with slight aggressiveness as things progressed.

Nicklas fell back on his bed, taking Marcus with him as they continued to make out. Marcus wrapped his arms around Nicklas and pulled him closer, feeling around the hem of his shirt as they continued kissing.

Nicklas moved back slightly, catching his breath. "Maybe we should go back down, before anybody notices we're gone," he suggested.

Marcus moved off Nicklas and bit his lip. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just think that maybe we should talk about this before anything happens, you know?" Nicklas answered.

"Um, yeah. You're not mad or-" Marcus trailed off.

Nicklas rolled his eyes and kissed Marcus again. "Not mad. I just don't sleep with people on the first date," he answered as they left the room, knowing they would talk in the morning.


End file.
